marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Vol 2 200
(Endangered Species) | NextIssue = (Title) (Endangered Species) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = David Finch | CoverArtist2 = Humberto Ramos | CoverArtist3 = Tim Townsend | CoverArtist4 = Edgar Delgado | Quotation = All the things we built are falling down. Do you feel it? The Brotherhood. Xavier's Academy. They've all become irrelevant now. Or been rendered into ash and tallow, like Genosha. | Speaker = Mystique | StoryTitle1 = Blinded by the Light (Part I of IV) | StoryTitle2 = Endangered Species (Part I of XVII) | Editor1_1 = Will Panzo | Editor1_2 = Andy Schmidt | Editor2_1 = Will Panzo | Editor2_2 = Andy Schmidt | Editor2_3 = Axel Alonso | Writer1_1 = Mike Carey | Penciler1_1 = Chris Bachalo | Penciler1_2 = Humberto Ramos | Penciler2_1 = Scot Eaton | Inker1_1 = Carlos Cuevas | Inker1_2 = Tim Townsend | Inker2_1 = Andrew Hennessy | Colourist1_1 = Edgar Delgado | Colourist1_2 = Antonio Fabela | Colourist2_1 = Raul Trevino | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Synopsis1 = After dealing with the Hecatomb, the X-Men rendezvous back at Mystique's old home in Mississippi. Rogue is having difficulty sorting through the eight billion minds that she had recently absorbed. Iceman grows concerned and radios the home team. Scott tells him that they will regroup with the rest of the team to help out. While Rogue performs a recon of the property, Iceman and Mystique share a tender moment. Omega Sentinel goes into the kitchen to perform a diagnostics check. Upon doing so however, something overtakes her and she begins acting strangely. Cannonball goes upstairs to check on Rogue who is reminiscing about her childhood. On Providence, Cable scours through the wreckage suffered during the Hecatomb debacle. He brings an updated version of the Professor back online, and the artificial intelligence warns him that there are two other life signs on the island. Suddenly, Gambit and Sunfire, two former Horsemen of Apocalypse, appear on the island and begin attacking Cable. Evading several deadly explosions, Cable races inside the facility and activates a computer sequence using the spoken command "Requiem". As Sunfire closes in on him, a massive explosion tears through Providence. Back in Mississippi, Cyclops, Emma and Wolverine arrive to check on Rogue. Emma performs a psychic diagnosis and learns that the eight billion minds trapped inside of Rogue's body are greatly weakening her conscious mind. Emma prepares to erect some psychic barriers to protect Rogue's psyche. During the process, Omega Sentinel enters the room and blasts Emma. As the X-Men turn in shock, they discover that Omega Sentinel is now possessed by a digitized version of Malice. Malice's colleagues, the Marauders burst into the house and begin fighting with the X-Men. The X-Men don't understand how the Marauders could have entered the dwelling undetected. Lady Mastermind reveals herself as a traitor and is responsible for masking the Marauders presence. The Marauders also have another ally within the X-Men ranks – Mystique. In the heat of battle, Mystique draws her sidearm and shoots Rogue squarely in the chest. As Rogue lies bleeding at her feet, Mystique commands, "Mission parameters stand, Marauders. Kill them all!" | Synopsis2 = Realizing that mutantkind is on the verge of extinction, Hank McCoy struggles to find a way to reverse the effects of the Scarlet Witch's spell, and repopulate the species. Desperate for any solution, McCoy even goes to the extreme of begging assistance from the super-villain community. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Professor 2.0 Locations: * ** * ** *** *** * ** * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * * * * * * }} * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue shipped on June 27th, 2007. It was released with two variant cover editions. The standard edition featured a wrap-around cover illustrated by Humberto Ramos, Tim Townsend and Edgar Delgado. The variant edition featured a gatefold cover illustrated by David Finch. * This second story in this issue is an Endangered Species crossover, and follows events that took place in ''X-Men: Endangered Species'' #1. It continues in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #488. "Endangered Species" builds on events that originally began in the House of M storyline, and will lead into the Messiah Complex storyline. * "Endangered Species (Part I)" includes multiple flashbacks of events that took place during the House of M storyline. Other flashbacks include events chronicled in the Generation M limited series. | Trivia = * This issue includes a pin-up gallery featuring illustrations of the following: :* Sabretooth by Bryan Hitch :* X-Men · X-Factor · New X-Men by Mark Brooks :* Sunfire by Clayton Henry :* Iceman by Steve Uy * This issue also includes a double-page reproduction of the David Finch gatefold cover along with an enumerated character guide. | Recommended = * Generation M #1-5 * House of M #1-8 * X-Men #194-199 * X-Men: The 198 #1-5 | Links = * X-Men: Endangered Species article at Wikipedia * Decimation article at Wikipedia }} Category:Endangered Species